Real Requirements
by Chex Egan
Summary: Ginny's up late and wondering Hogwarts Halls. She finds herself outside the Room of Requirement - and enters wishing there were someone there to listen to her. When she is confronted with Harry, she refuses to believe it is him - unusual events follos


**Real Requirements**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except for Charlie 'Chuck' Goodwin, and the order in which the following words are phrased. All other Harry Potter related things belong to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury.

Ginny shivered under her sheets, as she lay, staring blankly up at the ceiling of the dormitory she shared with three other girls. She lay sprawled on her back, at an awkward angle to the bed itself – in a state of complete and utter non-caring. She'd had a real shocker of a day, and was so sick and tired of everyone and anyone – that she definitely wouldn't have minded if she never had to speak, or be spoken to, for the rest of her days at Hogwarts. She rolled on to her side, and stared out the window into the darkness that greeted her. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, not with the burden of sleep, but with the weight of oncoming tears. Before she knew it, a solitary tear escaped her eye, and trickled down the side of her face, arriving at it's destination, and in doing so, dampening her pillow. Another one followed shortly, and without realising it, Ginny began silently sobbing herself to sleep. She cried, trying desperately to stop, and when that proved futile, to silence herself so much that the others would not awaken. This proved a harder task than first assumed, so Ginny did the only thing she knew how to in the circumstance, and flicking off her sheet, she quickly found her slippers, and left.

"Gin?" Charlie 'Chuck' Goodwin, mumbled sleepily after her, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Ginny whispered in reply, "Just fine, Chuck. Go back to sleep."

"As long as you're okay..." Charlie yawned and rolled back over, into her slumber.

Ginny softly pulled the door behind her, grateful to hear the tiny click that signified it's closing. She wiped her wet face with her pyjama sleeve, and began the descent down the stairs – avoiding the fifth and seventh as Fred and George had told her on her first day at Hogwarts – finally coming to the cold, dark and deserted common room. The fires had been extinguished a long time ago, and the ashes stared up at her from their position amidst the logs, almost wishing they were more but ashes. This thought forced Ginny to smile. She supposed she was better off being her, than ashes. But she was so tired, and so alone that the smile did not last long.

She knew she couldn't stay – McGonagal had taken to doing routine searches of the common room in the early hours of the morning owing to Ron and Hermione's carelessness with regard to their affection. She really wished they'd be a bit more considerate – now where was she to go? She crossed the common room in silence, and tapped lightly on the portrait of the Fat Lady, wakening the rotund character.

"Everything alright Ginny?" The portrait yawned, glancing in a concerned manner towards the youngest Weasley.

"Yep," Ginny smiled weakly. "Just going to go for a bit of a walk, need to think."

The Fat Lady smiled in reply, "Yes – sometimes we all need a bit of alone time. Nights the only time I really get any myself. That Francis Greenway – lives on the seventh floor – seems to always be down here..."

"Maybe he fancies you," Ginny laughed.

"Ssh!" The Fat Lady scolded, "Don't say such things!" She blushed and after a pause said rather girlishly, "Do you think maybe..."

"I'll find out," Ginny tapped the side of her nose, and climbed out of the open portrait.

"Don't make it too obvious...I mean, it's not like I'm-"

"I know, I know." Ginny replied, winking.

The Fat lady laughed, and swung closed behind Ginny. "I'll wait up."

"Won't be too long," Ginny shrugged. "I wouldn't bother."

"Few of you out tonight anyway." Fat Lady winked, and Ginny knew that she meant Ron and Hermione were up to something again. She sighed in frustration, the two of them were going at it like rabbits – it was disgusting!  
  
She walked quickly down the first set of stairs that greeted her, and turning right came to a fairly long corridor that would take her towards the seventh floor. She remembered taking this route the very first time she had gone to meet the rest of Dumbledore's Army in the Room of Requirement. It was the path she took three times every week these days – the dark era was quickly approaching, and DA knew it. He-who-must-not-be-named was getting stronger. Much stronger. Ginny could feel it. She knew when he had possessed her in her second year; he had left something more in her. Something he hadn't meant to – something he didn't know he had. He had left part of his emotions, part of his ability to feel human behind, and Ginny knew she wasn't supposed to have it, so she hadn't spoken to her parents or friends about it.

She shuddered as the slight breeze blew around her. And now he-who-must-not-be-named knew Harry had it too – it wouldn't be long before he realised he could use the youngest Weasley just as easily – a thought that had kept, and continued to keep, Ginny awake, night after night. Dumbledore knew. Ginny didn't even need to tell him, he had already figured it out, by the time she had reached his office that year. Although those bright blue eyes had been a comfort in a time of confusion, for the moment, Ginny was feeling things he couldn't help her with. Ginny needed time alone with her thoughts, and support. Support from someone who knew what was going on – someone who could assure her she would be fine, and that she would be safe.

A door opened quietly to her right. With a soft hiss, Ginny realised she had unconsciously arrived at the seventh floor – and was standing across from the tapestry that now housed the sleeping Barnabas the Barmy and his assaulting trolls. The Room of Requirement offered her a space for her thoughts, so she entered, quietly thankful that her needs had been met. A fairly large, deep purple coloured room greeted her. It was rather empty bar a chair and a table, at which sat a quill and some parchment – so as to record her thoughts and a bed, at which, she could lie deep in thought. Aside the bed was a bedside table, which housed a pensive and some midnight snacks – two butterbeers and Honeydukes chocolate. Ginny smiled, and running, she jumped onto the bed, and reached over for a butterbeer.

"Drinking at this hour of the night?" A deep voice asked, laced with the hint of a laugh. "Whatever will your mother think?"

Ginny froze. Turning on to her back, she glanced at the door, which she had unfortunately left open, only to see Harry Potter step through, pulling off his invisibility cloak as he did so. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh. I was wondering who the Room would think up." Ginny shrugged, and turned back to her butterbeer. "Such a shame you aren't the real thing."

"Pardon?"

"Well Harry," Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry, "I needed someone to talk to, and so the room created you. You're very lifelike," She mused, reaching out to touch his face. She quickly pulled back, surprised that she could feel his soft, smooth skin. "Wow, I half expected you to be smoke in air. Bit like the stuff that appears when you heat dragons breath with toxic gargangles."

"Gargangles?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," She walked around him.

"Wow, the Room even got your arse right..." She grinned cheekily.

"Ginny!" Harry laughed.

"Wow, your laugh is even like his. I'm really surprised. If I didn't know that I had wished for you so hard to be here, I would say you were the real thing." Ginny looked impressed at the walls around her, "Well done old chap."

Harry laughed again, "What am I doing here – what are you doing here...What are we doing here?"

"Gee room," Ginny said, again speaking to the walls – which caused Harry to look rather concerned, "I thought you would have at least given him some of Harry's intelligence."

Harry smiled. Ginny took Harry's hands in her own, and staring deeply into Harry's eyes, she felt her own watering. He was finally here, in front of her, and ready to listen to her. It didn't matter that he wasn't the real thing – the fact was, there was someone there for her. She smiled weakly, as a tear trickled down her face. She looked instinctively, towards the floor – regardless of how fake the Harry standing before her was, she didn't want him to see her cry. It was too late though, he brought his hand up to her chin, and lifted it up ever so gently so as to gaze upon the eyes that had held his.

"What's wrong Gin?" He asked softly, pulling her into his chest for a warm embrace.

"Everything. You're never here for me Harry," She began, launching her woes at the mimicked Harry. She pushed him away and cried bitterly, "You're never around. You don't even care about me anymore. Not since he-who-must- not-be-named started coming back. I knew he was coming back, and I thought you listened to me – and back then you did...but then it was like you lost interest – you didn't want to know me Harry. And I hate you for it. He possessed me too, you know? And he's still here," She pointed to her heart, "And I'm frightened. And you of all people – I thought I could come to you for help, but I can't. You don't even have the time to say hello to me now days. Always off with Hermione and my brother, it's like you've completely forgotten who I am." She walked away from him, and paused, her back to him, "I'm frightened Harry," She whispered, "I'm frightened and I'm alone – because you're no good to me anymore."

Harry walked over to her, and from behind, and slipped his arms around her waist and under her own. He kissed her head lightly, and whispered in her ear, "Make me good to you."

He turned her around to face him, and Ginny, momentarily lost in the thought, quickly came to her senses and pushed him away again.

"No." She said bitterly, "This is pathetic. I don't require you anymore – I hate you – I loathe you! I don't want you around me anymore. You're no good to me. Go. Get out. Vanish." Harry did not move, but stood looking rather forlorn. "What?" Ginny said, walking up to him. "Don't you get it?" She yelled at the walls, "I DON'T NEED HIM. I DON'T REQUIRE HIM ANYMORE. TAKE HIM AWAY."

"Gin," Harry said, "The room can't make me leave."

"Yes it can – it brought you here – it can make you leave."

"Gin, I came here."

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, getting quite frustrated. "Make him leave!" She yelled at the walls.

"Ginny, it's me." Harry cast his eyes downward. A silence fell between the two, as Ginny stared in an incredulous manner at Harry. "What – do – you – mean?" Ginny asked, getting angrier with each word.

"Gin. It's me, Harry."

Ginny laughed. "Oh I get it. Cause I wanted you to be real – the room made you real. More than just that puff of smoke...I get it – bit like me requiring those hugs, and the kiss....how I wanted it, and it happened. Well, I'll say it again, just so you get it." She shook her head, and pointed at Harry "I don't want him anymore. I'm done requiring him – I just want to be alone!"

"I'll go." Harry mumbled. "It was nice while it lasted." He turned around and began walking towards the door. As he reached it however, he paused, and spun back around to face Ginny. "Gin?" He asked.

"What?" Ginny replied, irritated, wishing amongst wishes that the figure in front of her would just disappear. "I never lost interest." He turned, and opening the door to the Room of Requirement, stepped out into the long corridor of the seventh floor. Ginny froze. She hadn't told her impersonator Harry to say that. She hadn't, required him to say that. Which meant – he had said it of his own accord. Which meant he could think for himself – which meant, the room hadn't brought him here as a requirement, which meant – She dashed to the open door and stuck her head out. She saw the retreating figure of Harry's back and her eyes widened. If he existed outside the Room of Requirement – that must mean...it really was Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny called out. Harry turned around, and seeing Ginny, his eyes twinkled as a smile spread across his face. He ran back to where Ginny stood and grinned sheepishly. "You're real..." Ginny said, reaching up to touch his face.

"I tried to tell you." Harry reached up and took Ginny's hand in his own. He rubbed her fingers softly, and leant down to kiss her. His warm lips greeted her cold ones, as the hand that had previously held her own, left hers, and wrapped itself around her back. He pulled her towards him, not breaking the kiss that had been a long time in the waiting. "Gin," Harry whispered, breaking the kiss. "I never lost interest." She pulled him back into the room of requirement, which had lost it's previous equipment, and now housed a rather comfortable looking, double-bed. She sat down on the bed, and patted the spot beside her.

"Then what happened?" Harry sat down beside her, and placing his hands on her face, turned her to face him. He kissed her again, this time more passionately, with a higher intensity. He lay her down lightly on the mattress, still kissing her, as he lay on top of her – conscious not to rest his entire weight on the thin girl. He brushed her hair out of her face, and still kissing her, he gazed intently at her beauty. She opened her eyes, and looked up into the face that had caused her so much pain and anguish – only to realise exactly what had happened. He pulled away from her kiss, her lips reaching out for his instinctively, and leant down to whisper in her ear, "I fell in love with you."  
  
Harry rolled over, pulling Ginny on to him. He kissed her harder, and faster and Ginny, taking that as a cue, slipped her hands under Harry's top, and began tracing shapes on his chest. She followed the lines of his ribs, and, still kissing him, brought her fingers up to his nipples, where they were welcomed, already hard. She flicked her fingers over his hard nipples and enjoyed as Harry flinched in pleasure. She pulled out her hand from under his shirt and slowly undid the buttons that held together Harry's shirt together at the front, exposing his chest. She stopped kissing his lips, and worked her way down his neck, finally coming to a halt on his chest. She smiled up at Harry, as she danced her fingers lightly down the middle of his chest, pausing to trace a circle around his belly button. Her fingers continued lightly further down his body, pausing at elastic band that bound his pants. They traced the rim around his waist, and arriving back at the centre, Ginny glanced up at Harry, one eyebrow raised.

He smirked in reply, "I don't know what's come over you Ginny-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ginny had, in already feeling the impact she was having on him, pulled the elastic that held up his pants out, and peeked downward. She chuckled and let the elastic fling back at Harry's waist. Looking rather impressed with herself, she crawled up Harry's body, and began kissing him again. Her lips pressed firmly against his in an embrace that provided more than support. She finally broke away, and with a smirk of her own, she pressed herself hard up against Harry's body, feeling his erection against her, she leant forward and whispered in his ear, "I've got one on you, Potter."

"Really?" Harry scoffed, "Think again, Weasley."

He rolled her over, and lay on top of her, kissing her, as he worked his hands under her nightshirt. One of his hands took her waist and held her firmly, as the other took to roaming her beautiful body. He took one of her breasts in his hand, and cupping it, he was fuelled by the nipple, which quickly became erect in his hand. Ginny stopped Harry from kissing her, and skilfully pulled her night shirt up and over her head, exposing her breasts. Harry smiled and looked down at her, "You are so beautiful..."

"Thanks," Ginny chuckled. Harry took both her breasts in his hands, and using his fingers, massaged the area, as he sprinkled kisses over her chin and neck, gradually making his way down her body. He kissed her left breast, and then, without so much as a pause for reflection, took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked slowly at first, allowing Ginny to get used to the sensation, but then faster, and more fiercer – his hands substituting on the other breast.

Ginny moaned, and Harry stopped to glance up at her. "One on me, then?" He winked.

"We'll see," Ginny replied. She reached down to her previous position, her hands resting at the rim of his pants. They wasted no time in hesitation, and slipped under the elastic, venturing forth to hold his pulsating member. Harry allowed a moan to escape his mouth at the shock of Ginny. She stroked him, slowly at first, but then faster, and harder – and Harry couldn't help but hasten his breath to keep up with her. Harry rolled Ginny over, back on top of him, and she used the change of position to relieve Harry of his constraints. She stopped stroking him, and tugged Harry's pants to and off his feet, allowing them to fall from the bed and land with a soft thud on the floor. She leant forward from her position, at his waist and kissed Harry's stomach. She teasingly sprinkled light fairy kisses around his belly button, teasing him as she ventured down ward numerous times, and on the verge of touching everything, she cheekily returned to his belly button. She was enjoying the increasing impact she had on him – it was a huge, hungry looking thing – in its erect position, Ginny couldn't help but feel more excited. She looked up at Harry, and he glanced lovingly down at her.

"Gin...I...I really want to...Just be sure this is what you want to do? I can stop, if you want me too..."

Ginny laughed, and looked back down at Harry's erection. "Don't be daft – you couldn't stop that if you tried."

"Gin," Harry smiled, "I'm trying to be serious..."

"I know Harry," Ginny replied. She lay back down on top of him, her eyes gazing intently into his, "I want to."

"Me too," Harry answered, "I...have for a while ...you know..." He blushed.

Ginny kissed him lovingly on the lips, biting his bottom lip ever so softly as she managed to wriggle out of her pants. Harry, suddenly aware of his skin touching hers right down their bodies entwined, became, if possible, more excited. "Gin," He moaned, feeling his erection rub against her skin. "Do you....do...you.....can...can I-" He didn't even need to finish his sentence. Ginny, already becoming damp so as to lubricate herself, nodded. Harry stared at the beauty that lay below him, and wondered how he it had happened – how she was here, with him, loving him. He smiled at her, and whispered again, just reminding her, "I love you Ginny Weasley." She kissed him in reply, and using that as fuel, he parted her legs with his own, and pausing to allow himself time to line up, pushed into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He began quickly, the pressure in his penis accumulating into a state where he felt as though he might explode, and Ginny, becoming more and more used to the movement Harry had created, began to move in a rhythmic pattern to accompany him. Then finally, Harry thrust into Ginny, feeling his member explode and his seed spring forth into her, some trickling out and down his member. Her body shook as she moaned in pure ecstasy. Ginny closed her eyes, exhausted, and Harry, the pressure finally released, collapsed beside her, panting. Harry opened his eyes, and glanced at the beautiful face that lay, staring lovingly back up at him.

He smiled, and leaning down, kissed Ginny's fiery red hair. "I love you Ginny."


End file.
